Nativus
Nativus (also known as Deamous) are a race of humanoids with incredible control over one element unique to them. They were created when Dea‘s soul was split into 28 crystalline fragments, which eventually formed into a Nativus with their own unique powers. Appearance Nativus are very similar in appearance to humans, with the exception that they have a few distinguishing features such as the color of their eyes and hair, and the symbol of the element they control on their backs. Physiology Nativus have a physiology similar to humans as well, only they have a crystal known as a Nature Core in place of their hearts and a magical, gel-like fluid in place of blood known as Ichor. They also have human genitalia, only that despite being capable of intercourse, they cannot have children. They also age slower than normal humans, and can regenerate through natural energy. Powers & Abilities Elemental Control Each Natvius has incredible and total control over one specific element with any and all sorts of applications. That not only includes creating, shaping and manipulating it, but also absorbing, turning into, forming constructs/creatures out of, drawing power from, transmuting targets into, controlling the properties/density of, being immune to, detecting existing sources of, making portals from the element they control and more. Some Nativus may have unique things to do with their element as well. Elements not only include Fire, Water, Earth and Air/Wind, but also things such as Ice, Plant, Metal, Lightning, Darkness and Light. This even includes metaphysical concepts such as Space-Time, Life and Death. These are merely a few examples. Nativus can also control their element in the form of pure natural energy. (Except for a few) However, one drawback to this is that the element the Natvius can controls makes them more vulnerable to specific elements. For example, Hestia, the Fire Nativus, being weak to Water and Wind. Some Nativus also only use specific applications of their elemental powers despite their much more unlimited potential. Unique Powers In addition to incredible elemental power, Nativus may also have powers unique to specific members. Examples of these include superhuman durability, breathing underwater, heat manipulation, levitation/flight or even immortality respectively. Reaction Time All Nativus also seem to have a faster reaction time than humans to some level, with some able to dodge almost light-speed attacks or block projectiles. Fusion Perhaps the most interesting powers Nativus possess is the ability of Fusion. This means that two-or-more Nativus can transform into natural energy and merge together to form a new kind of Nativus that controls their own unique element. An example of this would be Hestia and Aura fusing into Typhus, who controls Smoke. Another good example would be Gaea and Aruna, who control Earth and Water respectively, fusing into Liana, a Nativus who controls Mud. Fusions have their own consciousness and personality, and can separate back into their components at any time. It is also possible for the same Nativus to fuse into multiple possibilities. For example, Hestia and Aura can not only fuse into Typhus, the Smoke Nativus, but also into the Hot Air Nativus, Notus. Aruna and Hestia can not only fuse into the Steam Nativus, but also have a chance of fusing into Pirahna, the Nativus of the Acid element. Reincarnation When a Nativus dies, all parts of its body will disintegrate, leaving only its Nature Core behind. Upon death of the Nativus, the core will enter a kind of ‘stasis’, where it becomes completely indestructible and dormant. When a thousand years have passed, the Nativus that the core once belonged too will reform around it, only with a different appearance and no memory of their time before death. What this essentially means is that when a Nativus dies, it will simply reincarnate into a new form after a millennium has passed, with no memory of its previous life but with the same powers. It is impossible to kill a Nativus for good. Their very existence is tied to the aspects of nature they wield, meaning if that aspect still exists, so does the Nativus that wields it. Known Members Nativus of Oblivion - Inanis Nativus of Being - Father Nativus of Time and Space - Chronos Nativus of Particles - Corpus Nativus of the Stars - Asteria Nativus of Gravity - Nova Nativus of Death - Mara Nativus of Life - Aphaea Nativus of Light - Theia Nativus of Shadows - Nyx Nativus of the Mind - Hypnos Nativus of Energy - Azaka Nativus of Magnetism - Venti Nativus of the Sky - Hera Nativus of Lightning - Fulgora Nativus of the Air/Winds - Aura Nativus of Flames - Hestia Nativus of Steel - Bellona Nativus of Earth - Gaea Nativus of Plantation - Flora Nativus of Frost - Beira Nativus of Oceans - Aruna Nativus of Toxins - Achlys Nativus of Disease - Panacea Nativus of Fungi - Antheia Nativus of Sound - Lyra Nativus of Construction - Euthenia The Tainted Nativus - Lilith Trivia * Each Nativus (excluding 5) is named after a deity of some sort. * They were previously called Elementals before I changed their name. * Inanis, Chronos, Corpus, Father and Hypnos are the only five male Nativus, meaning any and all others are female. * Each Nativus actually has enough potential to cause major disasters and destroy entire cities. Even greater for some. * They take inspiration from the Herrschers from Honkai Impact 3. * Due to their infertility, Nativus are primarily bisexual in nature, with the only exception being Inanis, who is asexual. Category:Glitchee123z Category:Legendverse Races Category:Pantheon Races Category:Legendverse Terminology Category:Pantheon Terminology Category:Races Category:Nativus Category:Species